El Rencor Musical
by PetaPhantom
Summary: Fue en septiembre, el viento sopla, las hojas caen. Recuerdas mi calor? Mi dulzura? Mi nombre...? Fama, pérdidas; oportunidad única de perder tu única oportunidad. Las llamas arden azules a causa de la gasolina... Ember McLane... Recordarías mi nombre...
1. 1 Inicio de una pesadilla

_Capítulo 1:- __**Inicio De Un Sueño, Comienzo De Una Pesadilla. **_

Hace ya dos años, unos chicos tenían una relación no solo de amistad, sino también de amor, Chip Skylark y Ember McLain. Ambos, eran la más bella pareja de toda la secundaria, no solo por su popularidad, sino también por su cariño y amistad mutua. Uno tenía dificultades y el otro le ayudaba a salir. Claro que por más fiel que fuera esta relación, siempre tenía sus problemas, y siempre salían adelante, pero entre uno de tantos problemas, hubo algo que no tuvo solución.

Todo comenzó un día a mediados de agosto. En la secundaria se había organizado un concurso de talentos, en el cual Chip se estaba entusiasmando.

-Cielos, ¡esto será genial! –Dijo el joven canario— Este concurso será mi gran oportunidad...

-Chip, esto es genial, pero espero que no se te vayan los humos a la cabeza con esto... –Le advierte la chica— No quiero que nada arruine nuestra relación...

-Oh, no te preocupes, solo es por diversión

-¿Acaso no te has fijado cuál es el premio?

-La verdad no...

-¬¬... Mira... –Le enseña el folleto— El concurso será juzgado por un agente de talentos y el ganador tendrá la oportunidad de firmar un contrato de por vida junto con este productor...

-Por favor... ¿Cuántas posibilidades tengo de ganar con tantas personas participando? –Anota su nombre en la lista y sólo hay 5 personas más anotadas— Eh... jeje... ^^U

-Chip, sabes que yo te apoyo en todo lo que haces y que esto es algo muy importante para ti, pero no quiero que te alejes mucho de mí...

-Eres muy graciosa. Muy bien sabes que eso nunca pasará –La abraza para consolarla— Nada cambiará entre nosotros. Te lo prometo

Con estas palabras la joven y quince añera Ember se siente más segura. Mira la sinceridad en los ojos de su novio y le da todo su apoyo para el concurso.

A 3 días del concurso de talentos Chip aún seguía pensando qué podría cantar, qué podría componer y qué pasaría si ganara. Claro que con esto último Ember ya le decía que estaba adelantando las cosas. Ella le daba todas las ideas posibles para que pudiera cantar, pero Chip las ignoraba todas, quería escribir su propia canción, ganar por su cuenta. Ember entendía la situación así que solo se quedo ahí viendo a su amor trabajar y esforzarse para alcanzar su más preciada meta.

El día al fin ha llegado. Chip estaba muy nervioso, y Ember solo le daba ánimos y confianza.

-Ánimo, Chip. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Escuché tu canción y está preciosa. Sé que ganarás

-No lo sé, amor. Hay muchos otros chicos competentes...

-¿Como cuáles?

-Eh... –Mira a un chico robusto con una tuba— Como ese...

-... Tienes que estar bromeando... ese de seguro va a ser el primer eliminado

Entre tanta discusión por la confianza, la directora hacía un anuncio...

-Gracias, señor Brookens. Fue una maravillosa interpretación con el violín chelo. –Dicho esto muestra una falsa sonrisa y se quita unos algodones de los oídos— Muy bien, y ahora recibamos calurosamente al señor Chip Skylark. ¡Un aplauso!

-Muy bien, ya es hora. Ve y derrótalos a todos. –Le animaba Ember

Todos en el público empezaron a aplaudir desanimados, pero haciendo caso al ver un letrero luminoso que decía "aplauso". Chip aún seguía nervioso por su interpretación, estaba inmóvil, pero su novia le daba ánimos, lo apoyaba. Después de todo, la canción estaba en cierto modo dedicada a ella, por todo su apoyo, así que no podía retractarse ahora. Ember se quedó detrás del escenario para darle ánimos a su pareja. Chip salió al escenario y empezó a cantar tan dulcemente como un canario.

Al final del espectáculo nuevamente la directora dio un anuncio. Todos los participantes del concurso estaban en el escenario, parados uno al lado del otro, nerviosos, esperando con ansias el anuncio del ganador.

-Muy bien. Antes de anunciar al ganador, quiero felicitar a todos por su excelente participación. Todos lo hicieron muy bien, pero sólo puede existir un ganador. Y para anunciarlo aquí está el juez de nuestro concurso. ¡Un aplauso!

-Gracias. Muchas gracias a todos. Muy bien, para mí, todos los actos tuvieron algo especial. Por ejemplo, algunos fueron horrorosos –señala al chico de la tuba— Otros fueron espantosos –señala al chico del violín chelo— Pero hubo uno, el que más me fascinó y el que es definitivamente el ganador de este concurso. ¡Felicidades, Chip Skylark!

Todo el público empieza a aplaudir. Se paran de sus asientos y lo ovacionan sin siquiera prestarle atención al letrero de neón. A todos les encantó y todos lo celebraban por su victoria y futura fama. Entre medio de tantos gritos y chiflidos, la joven Ember lo fue a felicitar personalmente.

-Chip, ¡Eres grandioso! ¡Ganaste! ¡Venciste a todos! –Va con él y lo abraza, pero el productor se pone en medio y hace firmar inmediatamente a Chip el contrato de fama.

-Muy bien, chico. Con esto serás el mejor cantante conocido en esta pequeña ciudad –Enrolla el contrato ya firmado por Chip y se lo lleva, dejando abandonada a Ember— Vamos, te presentaré a tus acompañantes.

Ember se quedó allí, inmóvil, viendo como el representante se lleva a su novio y sin que Chip la tomara en cuenta.


	2. 2 Competencia de sentimientos

_Capítulo 2:- __**Competencia De Sentimientos**_

El tiempo pasaba y Chip cada vez se volvía más famoso. Cada vez que Ember lo llamaba o quería salir con él, lo encontraba ocupado o simplemente no lo encontraba.

-¿Chip? ¿Cómo estás? Me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos salir esta noche...

-Ah, lo siento, cariño, pero estoy muy ocupado. Llama a mi representante y ve si tengo un día disponible. Adiós.

Chip le cuelga y Ember no tiene más opción que llamar a su manager.

-¿Si? ¿Diga? –le contesta el representante.

-Si, bueno, este... me preguntaba si Chip podría salir conmigo una de estas noches...

-Lo siento, pequeña. Está muy ocupado y no tiene tiempo para citas con fanáticas.

-Pero... yo soy su novia...

-Si, claro. Como todas las fanáticas obsesionadas que llaman. –le cuelga el teléfono bruscamente.

Ember se queda aún con el teléfono en la mano, sollozando. Chip le había prometido que nada cambiaría entre ellos, que nada los iba a separar. Rompió su promesa, ya ni la tomaba en cuenta. Su sentimiento no sólo era de tristeza y soledad, sino también de odio y rencor.

Ya iniciado septiembre habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que habló con su novio. Ya era tan famoso que de seguro se había olvidado hasta de la existencia de Ember. Era curioso, pero cada vez que dormía soñaba cosas horrorosas sobre Chip que le causaban una gran alegría. Soñaba como su carrera musical se terminaba, iba a la quiebra total, vagaba por las calles, sin nadie a su lado, hasta Ember tenía mayor fama solo por haber salido con el cantante. En medio de sus sueños se regodeaba de felicidad al ver la miseria y la decadencia de Chip. Pero entre tanta felicidad en sus sueños, despertaba, sudando frío, sobresaltada e inquieta. Extraña mezcla de sentimientos, amaba a Chip y quería lo mejor para él, pero su carrera musical había arruinado todo entre ellos, y eso le hacía sentir tanto odio hacia su novio como esperanza por verlo caer. Sus sueños eran tan fríos y crueles, pero el sentimiento que le agitaba era tan cálido y agradable.

En aquellos momentos, lo único que sentía que era capaz de hacer era hacerle la competencia musical a Skylark. La chica de cabello castaño le pidió a un representante musical que la auspiciara. Intentó por todos los medios hacerse conocida y más famosa de lo que ya era Chip en ese momento. Claro que recién iniciaba, pero su popularidad en el ámbito musical era casi tan exorbitante como Chip. El único problema era que Ember se encontraba segunda al lado de Chip. Y lo peor era que cuando él supo lo de la nueva carrera musical de su novia, apenas sí lo tomó en cuenta.

-¡Vaya, Ember! Esto es genial. Tu música llegará muy lejos. –Le comentó su novio— Bueno, espero que te vaya bien y que logres ser casi tan exitosa como yo. Adiós.

Ember sólo veía como Chip nuevamente se alejaba. Sus últimas palabras retumbaban en su mente. Hasta él la dejaba como segunda a su lado, ni si quiera la veía como una igual, sino como una inferior.


	3. 3 El apoyo paterno

_Capítulo 3:-__** El Apoyo Paterno**_

Entre noches y noches de desconsuelo por ser fríamente ignorada por su novio, se encerraba en su habitación y escuchaba la música del canario. Por donde uno viera en su habitación, estaba repleta de carteles, afiches, cualquier objeto publicitario que tuviera el rostro de su amado. Esa era, aparentemente, la única forma en la que podía estar cerca de Chip, aunque fueran sólo fotografías y muñecos. Pero aunque ella se sentía levemente más cerca de su novio al estar ahí, a la vez le daba una furia indescriptible, claro, podía oír su voz y ver su rostro, pero oía la voz de su fama y su rostro en fortuna. Al pensar en esto, rasgaba todos sus afiches, destrozaba sus muñecos, rompía todo lo que tuviera rastro de Chip.

Mientras tanto, al exterior de su puerta estaban sus padres, como todas las noches, oyendo y forcejeando la puerta para así poder entrar.

-¡Ember, abre en este instante la puerta! –Le grita su madre.

-Será mejor que entremos –Dijo su padre metiendo un alfiler de gancho a la cerradura y una tarjeta por la abertura de la puerta.

-¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Déjenme sola! –Dijo Ember desde adentro.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de torturarte! –Le reprochaba su madre desde la puerta. Al fin, su padre logró abrir la puerta, y ambos entraron de golpe a su habitación. El lugar estaba destrozado, oscuro, lleno de cosas con las cuales podría matarse a sí misma. Su madre fue corriendo hacia donde la chica de cabello castaño, la tomó del brazo y le dio una bofetada— ¡¿Qué diablos intentas hacer? ¡¿Matarte? –Pero la chica no contestó, se quedó ahí parada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Respóndeme! Si te vas a torturar de esta forma sólo por no poder estar con ese chico será mejor que te olvides de él.

Al oír esto Ember se enfureció, perdió el control sobre su dolor y respondió de una forma en la cual nunca en su vida se le había escuchado hablar.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Acaso creen que es muy fácil? ¡Ustedes ni si quiera se preocupan por mí! ¡Toda mi vida me han dejado sola por sus estúpidos trabajos! ¡Y ahora que yo soy la que quiere salir para estar con quien yo quiero, ustedes me dicen que lo olvide! ¡Sólo se preocupan por mí por el simple hecho de que ahora, con mi música, ustedes pueden relajarse un tiempo de su trabajo! Es más, de no ser por el hecho de mi débil fama... ¡Ustedes se valen de mi fama y por eso quieren que me olvide de Chip! Sólo para que continúe produciendo dinero... ¡Y ustedes disfruten con lo que gano! –Al oír esto, sus padres se quedaron sin habla, pero qué podían decir, no es que Ember estuviera dramatizando la situación, pero tampoco podían negarlo— Si en verdad fueran unos buenos padres ¡No entrarían a mi habitación de golpe ni tampoco me exigirían que me olvidara de quien amo!... Los odio... ¡Los odio con todo mi ser! –Tomó un trozo de vidrio que estaba tirado en el piso, lo tomó con fuerza entre sus manos, tanta fuerza que ya le sangraban, y empezó a amenazar a sus propios padres para que salieran de ahí— Lárguense de aquí... ¡No los quiero volver a ver en mi vida! ¡Váyanse! ¡No volveré a salir de mi habitación! ¡No quiero volver a verlos! ¡Los odio! –Sacó a sus padres a empujones de su habitación y cerró la puerta de un azote, tan fuerte que un par de cuadros y un espejo que estaban en el pasillo se cayeron y rompieron. Y la chica se quedó de espaldas a la puerta, con sus mechones de cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Lentamente se fue deslizando por la puerta hasta quedar abrazando sus piernas y llorando, sin mostrar su melancólico rostro.


	4. 4 Cruel desenlace

_Capítulo 4:- __**Cruel Desenlace**_

Finalizando septiembre, Ember no había renunciado a su carrera musical, mas sin embargo ya no hacía presentaciones en público, ni si quiera salía de su hogar. Estaba muy deprimida y ya no hallaba ninguna salida. Uno de esos días hizo lo último que podía. Llamó a Chip y le dijo...

-Chip, soy Ember...

-Ah, ¡Hola, Ember! ¿Cómo estás?

-No muy bien, pero pronto estaré mejor... –Mientras hablaba, se dirigía a la azotea de su casa con un tanque de gasolina en la mano.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sólo llamaba para decir adiós.

-Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Dime, ¿estás en tu casa ahora?

-Si...

-Quiero que te asomes a la ventana. Recuerda que tienes vista a mi azotea... –Chip se asoma y ve a una figura en la azotea de su novia. Era Ember, quien se estaba bañando en el contenido del tanque.

-Espera, Ember. ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Dice con desesperación.

-Adiós, Chip... –Toma un encendedor y lo enciende.

-Aguarda, Ember. ¡Detente! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue como una llamarada inmensa cubría el cuerpo de su novia. La llama se volvía azul a causa de la gasolina. Chip veía la gran flama azul y a su amada en medio de ella. Al verla no pudo hacer nada más que sollozar, llorar por su amor perdido en las llamas. Pero por qué lo hizo. Qué motivo tenía.

A la mañana siguiente la noticia apareció en la televisión y en el diario. La muerte de la quince añera impactó a muchas personas, pero a nadie le impactó tanto como a Chip. Perdió a su único amor en la vida, perdió lo que podría ser su mundo...

-La repentina muerte de la joven y principiante cantante fue una de las noticias más impactantes del momento. –Anunció el reportero del noticiario— Este suceso se llevó a cabo alrededor de las 22 horas de ayer y la media noche. Junto a su cadáver se encontró un testamento que más bien parece ser una carta a su novio. –Empieza a dictar su contenido.

"_Desde aquel concurso de talentos nuestras vidas han cambiado drásticamente. Como tu vida se ha vuelto tan excitante ya no tienes tiempo ni si quiera de llamarme o saludarme. Intenté por todos los medios que volviéramos a estar juntos, pero aunque haya intentado llegar a la fama como tú, nunca me viste si quiera como una igual, me tratabas como plato de segunda mesa al lado del buffet de la fama y el gourmet del éxito. No quería quedar como una inferior al lado de tu fama. _

_Lo peor fue que mis padres no comprendían en absoluto la situación. Yo aún te amaba, pero ellos sólo querían que me olvidara de ti, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Pero aunque lo intentara no podía, todos los días compraba algo que tuviera relación contigo, y en la noche lo destrozaba. No sabía si en verdad te amaba o realmente te odiaba, posiblemente eran las dos. _

_Te amo y a cada minuto ansiaba estar junto ti, pero el ver tu creciente fama y popularidad reflejada en todos tus carteles me daba una increíble ira, ira de pensar en que me dejaste a un lado, ira de ver que me abandonaste, ira de sentir que me olvidaste, ira de observar que continuaste y me olvidaste, y eso que yo fui la que te alentó para que siguieras y me dejaste atrás._

_Me abandonaste, rompiste tu promesa, todo cambió y para mal. Dudo mucho que entre esos días en los que estabas lejos te hayas acordado alguna vez de mí. No dudé ni un momento en que tú lograrías ganarles a todos, pero ahora me arrepiento como nunca me había arrepentido. Me arrepiento de haberte alentado y apoyado, debí saber que esto pasaría, tú con tu música ya me has olvidado._

_No tengo nada más que decir, sólo que recuerda todo el apoyo y confianza que te entregué, y que nunca me devolviste..._

_Adiós, Chip Skylark"._

Chip veía tristemente el noticiario y escuchaba deprimentemente la carta de su novia para él.

-No es cierto, Ember –Dice sollozando— Nunca te quise dejar de lado... nunca te quise abandonar...


End file.
